Berserk: Rickett Survives
by mikeslikb
Summary: I've only seen the anime, never read the manga. This is a continuation of where the anime leaves off. Rickett survives the monster and.... just read it.


**Berserk: Rickett Survives**

Rickett runs as fast as he possibly can away from the demonic, monstrous being which stands tall above him. He runs through the trees and can hear the pounds on the ground behind which tell him that this being who has just killed and eaten all his friends and fellow troops is following behind him. Hunting him down.

"Guts! Where are you!" Rickett yells, just before tripping over a rock and falling to the ground. The monster comes stomping up. Rickett looks up at him.

The monster puts his arm down, opens his hand to pick Rickett up. Rickett's body shakes as he thinks of what to do. The opened hand gets closer and closer to him. He quickly pulls his sword from it's sheath and swings it. The sword cuts through the fingers of the monster's right hand. Blood sprays out all over Rickett's little body. The monster screams out in pain.

Rickett stands up and charges at the monster's leg with his sword. His sword cut's deep into the monster's right leg. He then quickly pulls it out as the monster screams out again, in the bloody pain. The monster looks down at the young boy and Rickett looks up at the monster. They come into eye contact. The monster, with his left hand goes to swing at Rickett. Rickett readies his sword to the right of him and the monster's palm of his left hand goes into the sword. The end of the sword comes out the back of his hand. He screams out again, pulling his hand up above his head, with the sword still embedded through his palm.

Rickett stares up at the monster as he roars. He then runs in between the monster's legs, running back to the campsite. The monster stops roaring and looks down to see Rickett is gone. He turns his body halfway around to see Rickett running back. The monster turns around completely and begins chasing after him.

Rickett arrives back at the campsite where he see some of the supplies him and his fellow Hawks had before the monster had come. Rickett spots Judeau's sword on the ground, in it's sheath, next to the campfire. He runs over to it and picks it up. The monster comes charging through. Rickett runs behind a tree, standing next to the monster. The monster looks around for Rickett but does not see him. Rickett comes out from behind the tree and slices the monster's left leg. Again, the monster roars out in pain. Rickett then begins stabbing the monster in his toes, hoping he'll fall over. The monster roars more and more and smacks the tree, causing it to break and fall over. He spots Rickett and with his fingerless right hand goes to hit him. Rickett jumps out of the way and runs over to the fire. He picks up one of the supply bags and puts them in the fire, causing it to catch on. The monster begins stomping over to him. Rickett pulls the bag from the fire and runs over to the monster, who yet again fail to catch Rickett when he tries to grab him with his left hand. Rickett runs over to the monster's right leg and puts the bag at the tip of the sword. He then sticks it at the monster's furry leg and set it up on fire. The monster roars again and stomps on the ground. The fire begins to burn up his leg and spread. Rickett steps back. The monster focuses on his pain rather than Rickett.

Rickett watches the monster as he suffers and tries to put out the fire on his leg. Rickett then grabs another supply bag and set it on fire as well. He places it at the end of his sword and pulls the sword back, behind him and flings it forward, causing the bag to fly off the sword and hits the monster right in the face, hits his eyes and nose. He roars again and again. He smacks his face with both hand to stop the fire. But when smacking with his left hand, Rickett's sword goes deeper in his palm.

Rickett watches. He then sees his vantage point. He runs over to the monster's right leg and begins chopping at it. The blood sprays out all over. The monster stomps the ground, Rickett jumps out of the way before he is stomped as well. The monster goes to chase after Rickett but falls over. He nearly falls on top of Rickett, but Rickett jumps out of the way. The monster lays on the ground. Rickett runs over and jumps on his back, stabbing at him over and over again. The monster roars and pushes himself up with his left and right hands. The sword in his left hand goes even deep into his palm.

Rickett runs up his back and to the monster's head. He then begins stabbing at him, again. The monster continues to roar, but Rickett continues to stab, deeper and deeper. He then runs up to the edge of his head, where the monster's face starts. He stabs the monster in his right eye, then left. The monster roars once more and finally dies.

Rickett stands there, covered in blood and out of breath. He has finally killed the monster.

"That was for you guys." Rickett says as he remembers the Hawks killed by this thing.


End file.
